


Bestow Unto Him, the Saint [Podfic]

by quoththegayven



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And I Love That For Her, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birthday Presents, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Flayn Cannot Cook, Flayn Week (Fire Emblem), Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spoilers for Flayn's Paralogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven
Summary: A podfic of "Bestow Unto Him, the Saint" by tansybells.After several failures, Flayn presents what remains of her gift to Seteth for his birthday. She hopes for the best, but steels herself for the worst. In the end, tears are shed and promises are tentatively made.
Relationships: Flayn & Seteth (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Bestow Unto Him, the Saint [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bestow Unto Him, the Saint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226941) by [tansybells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tansybells/pseuds/tansybells). 



  
  


**Length:** 10:15

 **File Size:** 9.95 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to tansybells for giving me permission to record this fic! It was a pleasure to read and I had so much fun exploring Flayn's way of speaking (thought I know I can't hold a candle to Deva Marie :P ). Please go give tansybell's original fic a kudos if you enjoyed my reading of it, it wouldn't have happened without them!


End file.
